This invention relates to a waveguide feeding array antenna and, more particularly, to the waveguide feeding array antenna which can reduce the loss at the feeding system so as to allow microwaves received at a high gain over a wide band range.
The waveguide feeding array antenna of the kind referred to can be effectively utilized in receiving concurrently such microwaves as horizontal and vertical polarized waves which are transmitted from a geostationary broadcasting satellite launched into cosmic space to be 36,000 Km from the earth, as carried on SHF band.